A not so average love story,
by Kashino Chiyuki-chan
Summary: One day, not very different from all the others, Alec walked in to school, and left limping. Little did he know, that the average beating from the school bullies, would lead to a not so average person, and could blossom a not so average love story. Malec AU. Warning: rating will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a random idea that I had and I first wrote it down on my phone, and then proceeded to type it on the computer, have with it as you may.**

**I own nothing!**

Alec walked in the doors behind his two siblings, trying to bled in to the shadows. As his brother and sister went to their locker and friends, Alec rushed to his locker, trying to hide behind it. It didn't work for long.  
"Hey faggot!" Alec heard someone say directly behind him, before his head was smashed into his locker. He didn't even have to think to know that it was Jonathan and his friends that were about to beat him up. He didn't even have time to prepare before he was thrown to the ground, and kicked in the stomach. Alec bit his lip, preventing himself from crying out in pain. "Why do you still come to school, you know no one wants you here. No one even wants you alive." Jonathan continued yelling these awful things at him as he attacked him physically as well. After what felt like the hundredth kick to the ribs, Alec couldn't help but cry out. The gang of bullies smiled at the broken boy, and left as soon as the bell rang.  
Alec just laid on the ground, to afraid to move anything. His mussels screamed every time he tried to get up. He sobbed silently into his hands, and after what felt like hours, his body was finally able to move. Alec stood and limped out the door, not daring to go to class. The rain was pouring outside, which was nice since then no one would notice that he was crying. Alec was so broken, he didn't know what to do, he just kept walking.  
"Hey, look out!" Alec heard someone call, before he was grabbed, and pulled back by his arm. They fell to the ground, Alec on top of the man. "What are you doing?!" A beautiful voice asked, Alec looked down and he saw a man, probably no more that 18 or 19.  
"What?" Alec asked, confused as to why the man was yelling at him.  
"You just stepped out into the middle of the street. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" The man looked so flustered, and Alec couldn't figure out why. The man was beautiful, he wore a tight orange shirt and rainbow skinny jeans. Alec was still on top of the man. He began to stand up, but the second he did, he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.  
"Hey, are you okay?" The mans voice was suddenly filled with worry. Alec's vision swam, and he suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. "Hey, kid?" Alec began to fall over, giving in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus POV:  
Magnus wasn't usually one to but into other peoples problems but really all he wanted to do was introduce himself. The boy was breathtakingly beautiful, he had raven black hair and lovely bottle blue eyes. He looked maybe 17 and he should have probably been in school. The blue eyed boy seemed to be in a dazed state, and he just wondered right out into traffic. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back right as a pickup truck sped by. He looked at me surprised. We talked for a minute and I asked him why he was wondering out into the street. He started to stand up, but when he did, he clutched his stomach, and fell back to his knees.  
"Hey, are you okay?" When he didn't answer, I asked again, "Hey, kid?" Then the boy began to tumble on his side, falling unconscious. He looked like he was in pain, and when I touched his shoulder, he noticeably flinched away. Even when he wasn't awake, his body reacted to touches in such a way. What was it that happened to this boy for him to be so afraid of a small touch. But no matter what I couldn't leave him here. I scooped his body up, noting how light he was for such a toned body. And though I was standing there, holding this beautiful boy, I didn't know what to do with him.  
I finally decided that I should take him somewhere to rest, and that even if I was a stranger, I would bring him to my house. After all, I didn't know where else he could go. I hailed a cab and ignored the way that the driver looked at me. When we made it to my large apartment, I paid the taxi driver and left, carrying the teen with me. When I finally managed to open the door, and place him in my bed, placing the blanket over him. He seemed to snuggle in to the warmth of the cover.


End file.
